Chapter 3/Rescuing Admiral Kira
(Space) The battle isn't going well for the Commonwealth fleet as the Alliance fleet is getting the upper hand on the Commonwealth forces as the Cardassian ships are just mowing through the lines firing their disruptors. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt as coolant spews from the ceiling and officers are running from console to console trying to keep the defensive systems online, as Admiral Martin gets back into the chair with a cut on the side of his head. Report Admiral Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. She looks at her console. Main power is down, shields are failing, our naquadah generators aren't kicking in and we've lost phasers Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over her shoulder at Admiral Martin. Intrepid to Major Money come in, Major respond Admiral Martin says as he tapped his combadge again. Then he hears Admiral Kira's voice over the com. Nice to hear your voice John, now beam us up says Typhuss over the com. We've lost transporters they knocked them out after we beamed the strike team over B'Elanna is working on it right now but we're taking damage, we've tried every maneuver we could think of but that Cardassian warship keeps matching us move per move John says as the ship takes another hit. Try firing quantum phasers at it, give it a bloody nose, we will head to the shuttlebay says Typhuss over the com. Then John gets an idea. Typhuss there maybe a way that you guys can beam aboard the Cardassian transporters John says as he's hanging onto the chair's armrests. Good idea, if we can reach the transporter room, you are still going have to lower the shields when we beam over says Typhuss over the com. Acknowledge John says as he looks at Commander Madden. (Cardassian warship, Reklar, transporter room) A stun grenade rolls into the room and goes off knocking out the Cardassian soldiers in the room as the strike team comes into the transporter room, while Major Money is watching the door as Typhuss inputs the coordinates to the Intrepid as he tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira to Intrepid, I have the coordinates for the ship, lower the shields and beam us up says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Aye, lowering shields John says over the com. Everyone gets onto the pad then Typhuss doesn't see Major Money with the team. Admiral Kira to Major Money, Major respond says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira takes one of the MACOs particle rifles and sees Major Money holding her arm due to being shot by a Cardassian soldier, as energy beams from both the Cardassian and Klingon weapons streak by them as their hiding behind a wall. I'm all right sir its just a scratch Major Money says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss fires his particle rifle at the Cardassians and Klingons. We need to get on the transporter pad right now says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. She nods as she's holding her arm. They get onto the pad as Admiral Kira inputs the commands into the console and steps onto the pad as Intendant Kira walks in with a Romulan disruptor and fires but a member of Money's team gets in the line of fire and falls wounded as Admiral Kira caught him and they beam away. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Intendant Kira screams as Admiral Kira beams away. (USS Interpid, transporter room 2) Admiral Kira and Major Money and her team beams onto the pad, as Doctor Loews grabs the Corporal as he is put on the biobed and rushed to sickbay as Doctor Loews scans the Admiral. Transporter room did we get them? Admiral Martin says over the com. Typhuss pushes the com panel on the transporter console. Yes, take us home now John says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. My pleasure John says on the com. (Deck 7, sickbay) Admiral Kira is being checked out by Doctor Loews. Well no psychical damage has been done Doctor Loews says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I have been trapped in the mirror universe for a week now, are we done here can I see Kira now says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. Well, I wanted to keep you here for observation to see how you feel because you've been captured under duress Admiral but I guess I can release you to your quarters Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. Thank you Doctor says Typhuss as he leaves sickbay to head to his quarters. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss walks into his quarters and finds Kira looking out the window. Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She turns to her husband. Hey, sweetie Kira says as she hugs Typhuss. I missed you so much, its good to be home well back aboard the Intrepid says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. She kisses Typhuss. Typhuss kisses Kira back. Then Typhuss lets go of her. I guess you really missed me, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then the ship shakes hard as he catches Kira. (Space, warp speed) Three Cardassian warships are in pursuit of the Intrepid with orders to bring Admiral Kira back dead or alive and leave his ship as spare parts. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling. Shields down to 68 percent Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Martin. John turns to Curtis. Reroute axualliy power to shields and fire aft torpedo launchers Admiral Martin says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods at him and works on the console. We're being hailed again Commander Sato says as she looks at the ops console. Admiral Martin pauses for a second then nods at Curtis to bring the hail on the main viewer, it shows the bridge of the Reklar showing the image of the Intendant. Return Admiral Kira to me and we'll spare your ship and crew Intendant Kira says on the viewer. Admiral Martin looks at the viewer. We're not surrendering the Admiral to you so you might as well turn around and forget about it before you get hurt your highness end transmission, Jenkins increase speed to warp 9.98 let's see what these new upgrades to the warp engines can do Admiral Martin says as he goes back to the Captain's chair. She nods at him and goes to work on the helm console. Warp 9, 9.6, 9.9, 9.78, we're at warp 9.98 sir Commander Jenkins says as she turns to Admiral Martin to report to him. Curtis looks at her console. The Cardassian warships are falling behind we're out of their weapons range and we'll reach the wormhole in about an hour Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Martin nods as he looks at her. We're approaching the coordinates Commander Jenkins says as she looks over her shoulder. Admiral Martin looks at the screen. Slow to one third impulse and get the plasma leak ready damage control teams on standby Admiral Martin says as he looks at the crew. They complied with Admiral Martin's orders. (Space, edge of the wormhole) The Intrepid slows to impulse speed but comes across a massive fleet of Alliance ships. (Main bridge, red alert) What the hell are they doing here? Commander Madden says as he looks at the main viewer. I don't know but it looks like we're going to have to fight our way to the wormhole phasers ready, load torpedo launchers and all power to shields we're going in Admiral Martin says as he looks at the crew.